The Whole Story of One Man, Four Babies and A Dragon
by SwedishMerlinFan
Summary: When the horses of Camelot is put under a spell, Merlin and the knights visit an old Trickster to make her reverse it. But she pulls a trick on them, turning all the knights to children. Merlin is now left with the task to bring four children safe back to Camelot. This story is based on my one shot with the same name, found in my one shot series "Merlin's magic".
1. There Is Something About the Horses

**Chapter 1 – There's Something About the Horses**

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of the full story of my one shot "** _ **One Man, Four Babies and A Dragon".**_ **If you want to read the shorter version, you will find it under my story "Merlin's Magic." Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Have a great morning/day/night!**

It had started with the knights' horses.

They were the most well-trained horses in Camelot, fast, loyal and intelligent. They came when called upon, they never threw their knights off and they loved to be ridden. Until one day, when they refused to do anything. Anything at all. It was Leon who noticed it first. He went to the stables to feed his horse Lighting Bolt, a chore the stable boy could do but Leon liked to do himself. He entered the stables, and immediately notice that something was different. The horses usually stood still and content in their cribs, well-trained as they were. But not this time. All the horses were twitching and neighing, like they were restless. Leon went with a confused look on his face over the Lighting Bolt. He lowered the bucket with food, knowing that the horse wold love it. He always did. But not this time. Instead, the horse had one bite, and then he tipped over the bucket, as if he suddenly hated the food he was given. Lightning then turned his head away from Leon, completely ignoring him. Leon left the stable very confused.

The next one to notice that something was off was Gwaine. He had gone to one of the paddocks to get his horse before leaving for patrol. He whistled at his horse when he reached the paddock, expecting him to come as he always did at Gwaine's call. The beautiful brown horse _did_ look up when heard the whistle, but when he saw Gwaine, he just gave what Gwaine described as _a look,_ and then continued eating, as if he couldn't be more bothered. No matter how much Gwaine whistled and called, the horse didn't come. Gwaine entered the paddock and went over to his horse. The horse let him come close enough to touch before he neighed and ran away.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine said.

The horse didn't answer of course, but Gwaine could swear there was a look of mischief in the horse's black eyes. Gwaine slowly approached him, but once again, the horse bolted as soon as Gwaine came close enough. The horse neighed.

"Stop it!" Gwaine said. "Stop laughing at me. This is not funny."

The horse just neighed again, and Gwaine gave up. He exited the paddock and started walking towards the castle to look for Arthur.

The third to notice something was wrong was Arthur. He and Merlin had gone to the paddock after Gwaine had come and told them that something was off with the horses. Arthur managed to saddle one horse, and even sit up.

"And you said they were being difficult." Arthur teased Gwaine.

"You will see princess." Gwaine muttered. "You will see."

Arthur laughed and called on the horse to move forward. The horse didn't move a muscle.

"Come on." Arthur said. "Move!"

The horse still didn't move. Arthur tried again and again, but with no results. Merlin tried to hide his smile. Gwaine, not so much.

"Come on then princess." He teased. "Show me how it is done."

Arthur just rolled his eyes at him.

He tried again, but the horse just shook his head, as if he was telling him no.

"What is wrong with this horse? It is even dumber than you Merlin!"

When Arthur uttered those words, Merlin remembered that one time a few years ago when Arthur had excepted the sorceress Morgause's challenge, and he and Merlin had ridden to meet her. They hadn't known which way to take, but Morgause had put a spell on Arthur's horse, and the horse had shown the way. Hearing Arthur utter the exact words he had then, made Merlin think of something.

"Maybe the horses are under a spell." He said.

"Don't be stupid Merlin." Arthur said automatically.

Before Merlin could explain, he was interrupted by the sound of a horse. When he looked over to the other side of the paddock, he saw to his surprise one of the horses running around, chasing its tail like a dog.

"Right," he said. "because that is completely normal."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said. "Let's go find Gaius. I need to talk to him. Maybe he knows what is going on."

An hour later, they were all gathered in the throne room. Leon had told them about his experience earlier in the stables, and Gwaine and Arthur about what had happened in the paddock.

"Gaius, do you have any idea what might be wrong with the horses?" Arthur asked.

"I believe so Sire." Gaius said. "Based on how the animals are behaving, I believe you are dealing with a Trickster."

"A Trickster?" Arthur echoed.

"Yes. They are sorcerers, but their magic is very weak. They pose no threat, but do like to pull pranks on people. Mostly the pranks are a bit unusual. Like making a whole in every spoon a person owns so it is useless, or other similar things. I believe that is what they have done with the horses Sire."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Based on how the horses are reacting, like revolting children, I think I do. There is an old Trickster woman living about a day's ride from here. She used to pull this type of childish pranks when she was young."

"Then we will go see her first thing tomorrow morning." Arthur said. Sir Leon, gather some men and go to town to borrow some horses for you, me, Gwaine, Percival and Merlin. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sire."


	2. Chapter 2 - Consequence of Breaking Pots

Chapter 2 - Consequences of Breaking a Pot

"Rise and shine!"

Arthur woke with a startle. Merlin stood by his window, goofiness in his eyes and a big smile on his lips. Based on the light coming through the window, Arthur could see that the sun was still rising.

" _Merlin_!" he said.

"What?" Merlin said.

Arthur looked at his servant.

"It is _way_ too early to be smiling." Arthur muttered.

"Come on you Clotpole. Breakfast is ready, I have picked out your clothes and we leave in an hour. Let's go!"

Merlin almost jumped to the door.

"Why are you so happy by the way?" Arthur said. "You usually hate when we go out on a quest."

"I will finally meet a Trickster. I have read all about them, and I think their kind of magic is very amusing."

"It because you have the mind of a child Merlin." Arthur said.

"Well, at least I am not behaving like one." Merlin teased.

"I am not behaving like a child!"

"Right. Because all grown men in this world need someone to wake them up and put out their clothes. And it is completely normal for grown men to throws things at other people if they don't get as they want."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and threw a pillow towards his servant.

Merlin just laughed, proving his point.

"See you later" he said happily and ducked away from a flying cup as he exited the door.

They left two hours later, after Merlin had to go back up to Arthur's room again and basically drag him out of bed. They had been riding for hours, following Gaius' written instructions, when they finally reached a small house a mile outside of a small town. The house lay in between two trees, which had started growing alongside the house's walls and roof, almost growing in a half circle around the house. When he saw the house, Merlin immediately knew that they were in the right place. He could feel the magical energy in the air, all though it was small.

"We are here." Merlin said.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"Look at the house." Merlin said quickly. "Only a sorcerer would choose to live in such a house."

Arthur nodded. He would never admit that he thought Merlin was right.

Merlin and the knights climbed down their horses. Arthur knocked on the door before he opened it, letting himself and the others in.

"Hello?" he said carefully.

No one answered, but they all heard how someone tried to hide further into the house, and Arthur and the knight drew their swords. Arthur stopped in front of a curtain, signing to Gwaine to go around and approach it from opposite side. Gwaine did, and Arthur counted soundlessly to three. Then he put out his arm, and grabbed something behind the curtain.

"Aow!" an old voice cried. "That hurts! Stop it!"

Gwaine removed the curtains, and behind it stood an old woman, her arm in Arthur's firm grip. The woman looked so small next to the knights. She was in her late sixties, skinny and so short she only reached to Gwaine's shoulder. Her hair was grey, fastened in a nod on the back of her head.

"What do you want?" she sneered. "And let go of me young man! That is no way to treat an old lady."

Arthur let go of her.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, demand you to reverse the spell you have put on the knights' of Camelot horses."

"I have done no such thing." The woman said. "And don't you demand me. Don't they teach manners to the royal children anymore? Just barging in to someone's home and demand around. Where is your manners young man?"

Merlin hide a smile. The old woman reminded him of how he used to speak when he was disguised as Dragoon the Great, in his red robe and white beard.

"I know you are lying Trickster!" Arthur said. "Reverse the spell and I will spare your life. Don't do it, and you will face trial of practising sorcery in Camelot."

"I have done none such thing!" the woman yelled. "And I am no Trickster. I am just a physician."

Arthur looked around in the small room. The walls were covered with shelves, all containing jars full of herbs and other things used to make spells.

"This is proof enough." Arthur said. "Reverse the spell now, or we will take you with us back to Camelot."

"I am innocent." The Trickster said.

"Camelot it is then." Arthur said, and made a sign towards Percival, who went towards the woman.

Merlin's brain was working fast. He had known the moment they entered the house that the woman was the Trickster they were looking for. But he knew that if she went with them to Camelot, she would not survive.

"Percival, wait!" Merlin said, and then he turned to Arthur. "Arthur, look. I think she is telling the truth. Look at these leaves. They are used to cure stomach ache. And these roots," Merlin said and pointed at a jar full of roots, "they help to prevent infections. Gaius uses them all the time. This woman is no Trickster."

Merlin seemed very convincing, but that was because he wasn't lying. He just left out the part about how the leaves also could be used to make someone burp for hours, and how the roots could be used to make a truth serum.

"But Gaius said…" Leon began.

"Gaius can be wrong too. I mean, he is starting to get old." Merlin said. "Don't tell him I said that."

"All right." Arthur finally said. "We will leave you be. But behave, or we will come back for you."

"Thank you, your majesty." The Trickster said, and although Arthur couldn't hear it, Merlin definitely heard the mocking tone in her voice.

They all turned around to exit the house, but as they did, Gwaine bumped into a shelf, sending two pots off it. As the pots hit the floor they crashed into a million pieces, shards, roots and leaves spreading all over the floor.

"What have you done your clumsy full-grown baby?!" the woman yelled.

"Sorry." Gwaine said.

But before he had time to offer her to help with the clean-up, Arthur pushed him and the other knights out of the door, completely ignoring the mess they leaved behind. Left was only Merlin and the Trickster woman. The old woman bent down to pick up the biggest shards.

"Why don't you leave?" she sneered to Merlin.

"I know it was you." Merlin said.

The woman turned around.

"What?"

"I know it was you." Merlin said again. "I know you are the Trickster, and I know you put a spell on the horses. I can sense your magic."

"You don't know what you are talking about boy." The woman said.

"Don't I?" Merlin said with a smile, and his eyes flashed in gold.

The woman was taken aback. She watched Merlin in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Who are you?" the Trickster asked.

"Never mind who I am. Give me the spell, and save me and yourself the trouble. I can make you tell me if I have to, but to be honest, I really don't want to. So, give me the spell and leave Camelot be, and I will make sure you're never bothered by king Prat ever again."

The Trickster looked at the young man in front of her. She could _feel_ his power, and it was strong. So strong that she have no doubt in her mind that he could get the spell out of her if he wanted to. She was only alive because he was kind enough not to kill her. The decision was an easy one. She went over to a bookshelf, and took down a big book. She removed a piece of paper from it and handed it to Merlin.

"This is the reversing-spell.

" _Merlin!"_ Arthur's voice sounded from outside the house.

"Thank you." Merlin said with a small smile.

Before he left, he went over to the shards left from the pots Gwaine had broken. He uttered a word, and the Trickster saw to her amazement how the bowls repaired themselves. Merlin looked around. There were still leaves and roots on the floor, and he could see clear mud prints from the knights' boots.

" _Merlin!"_ Arthur's voice sounded impatient.

"I am sorry about the mess." Merlin said.

And then he left. The Trickster heard the young warlock joining the others, and it wasn't till she no longer could hear them that she allowed herself to relax. She picked up a broom and started sweeping, sighing at the mess.

"Idiots." She muttered. "Clumsy idiots. They are like small children…"

At that thought, a smile hit her lips as she got an idea. Gone was the young warlock's warnings, and instead, she was filled with mischief. She let go of the broom, placed a bowl on the table and stated looking through her pantry for ingredients.

 **A/N: And chapter 2 is up! I hoped you enjoyed it. For those of you who has read the one shot: The fun stuff will start next chapter, I promise. Thank you all for reading, favouring, following and reviewing. Have a great morning/day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3 - How Old Are You?

Chapter 3 – How Old Are You?

 **A/N: Hello! Just a heads-up before reading: A lot of the dialogue in the chapter is the same as in the one-shot. I was very proud of that dialogue, so I kept it. There are however some new parts, so don't skip the whole chapter. Enjoy!**

It wasn't until they couldn't see the Trickster's house anymore that Merlin allowed himself to breath out. He was proud of himself for saving yet another magical life. But as the minutes past, Merlin felt the stress coming back. Knowing Arthur, he knew that the young king at any time could decide to go back. And if he did, Merlin wasn't sure if he could save the woman's life again. Merlin just wanted to get back to Camelot, reverse the spell and go back to normal, or at least as normal as anything could be in his life.

"Did you know dragons can live for over a thousand years?" Percival suddenly said.

Merlin turned towards the big knight, a confused look on his face.

"Okay?" he said, not knowing where the knight's sudden interest in dragons came from.

"That is very cool." Percival said gleefully. "And they can breathe fire, and have sharp teeth and…"

"Nobody cares Percival." Leon suddenly said, a sigh in his voice.

Percival looked hurt, and Merlin could swear he saw tears in the big knight's eyes.

"Leon, what are you…?" He began but was interrupted by Gwaine.

"Are we there yet?" he complained.

Merlin looked confused at his friends. What was going on?

"Arthur, stop riding so close to me!" Leon yelled.

"Stop looking my way!" Arthur yelled back. "Look at your side. Merlin, tell Leon he is too close to me! And he keeps looking at my side!"

"Are we there yet?" Gwaine asked again.

"Merlin, I am hungry." Percival said, the gleefulness in his voice suddenly gone, replaced tiredness and sadness instead.

"I am hungry too!" Gwaine said."

Merlin couldn't think. What was going on? He had to stop and figure it out.

"Okay guys." He said. "Let's stop for some food."

They stopped by a small stream, and Merlin immediately started unpacking the bags.

"Merlin, I am hungry." Percival said.

Merlin looked over at the big knight, who looked back at him with big puppy eyes.

"I know Percival, I know." Merlin said softly, like he was talking to a child.

He didn't know why he was talking like that to a grown man, but the big knight didn't seem to mind.

"How about you go and fill up the cauldron, while I start chopping the potatoes?"

Percival nodded ecstatic, and then took the cauldron to the stream.

Merlin turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Gwanie, Leon and Arthur just standing around doing nothing. The knights usually did nothing to help with lunch or dinner, but they always used to make sure that the area was safe. But not this time.

"Leon?" Merlin said.

"What?" Leon snapped back, a sigh in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Never mind." Merlin said, realizing it wouldn't go anywhere.

He decided to just roll with the knights' strange behaviour for now, and think over it later when they all had had something to eat.

"Why don't you go and collect some firewood?" Merlin said. "Please?"

"Ugh! Fine." Leon sighed.

"Can I come?" Gwaine asked. "Please, please Leon, can I come?"

Gwaine was jumping up and down. Leon looked over at Merlin, and Merlin jolted in surprise of what he saw in Leon's eyes. Leon was asking for permission, for orders.

"Take Gwanie with you." Merlin said.

"Yippie!" Gwaine said and followed a sighing Leon into the woods.

Merlin then turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Arthur said.

 _I can see that._ Merlin thought.

"Why don't you secure the area?" Merlin suggested out loud.

"What for?" Arthur asked.

"I know I say that I am worried about your sanity a lot to tease you, but now I am _really_ worried." Merlin said.

"Merlin!"

It was Percival's voice. Merlin turned around, and his eyes widen. Percival was wet from head to toe, a big smile on his lips.

"I brought water." He said proudly and held forward the caldron.

There was barely any water in it.

"I can see that." Merlin said. "But my guess is that there is more water on you than in the cauldron."

"Yeah… I am wet." Percival said, stating the obvious.

"We will have to dry you by the fire." Merlin said.

Just then Leon and Gwaine came back.

"Look what I got Merlin!" Gwaine said proudly, dragging a huge single branch behind him, useless unless they were making a bonfire.

"I see…" Merlin said. "Good job Gwaine."

Behind him, Leon came, carrying enough firewood to make a fire to make dinner, and Merlin prayed a silent thank you to anyone that was listening and began preparing for dinner. Percival sat down next to the fire, trying to dry himself. Gwaine and Arthur soon joined, but Leon seemed to want to be as far away from the others as possible, and he sat down under a tree, muttering for himself.

"Merlin, I am hungry." Arthur said.

"I know." Merlin said. "dinner is soon ready."

"I am not hungry 'soon', I am hungry now!"

"I am hungry to!" Percival said.

Merlin didn't answer. Since they had stopped for food, Merlin had ignored his friends' weird behaviours. Now that he was stirring around the potatoes, his mind began working full speed. What was going on? Finally, while Arthur and Percival had a screaming competition over who was the hungriest, and Gwanie had manage to set fire to the grass twice, dinner was finally ready. The knights' bowls was full and they were eating happily. Until…

"This is disgusting, I don't want this!"

Merlin looked. At Arthur's feet lay what was left of his lunch.

"It is deer meat and potatoes. You love deer meat and potatoes." Merlin said.

"No I don't!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin sighed.

"How old _are_ you?" he muttered under his breath.

"I am eight your idiot!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin was taken aback. Eight?

"Merlin, Arthur said 'idiot'!" Percival said.

"Yeah, I heard. Wait. What?"

He looked at Percival, his mind going at full speed. Then he had an idea.

"Percival, how old are you?" Merlin asked carefully.

"This many!" the giant proudly proclaimed and held up five fingers.

"This can't be happening." Merlin muttered. "Gwaine?"

"Yes?" Gwaine said, his face full of food.

"How old are you?"

Gwaine seemed to think.

"What is the number after six?" he asked.

"Seven?" Merlin said.

"Yes! That! I am that!" Gwaine said proudly.

Merlin looked at Leon.

"Don't even ask." He said. "You know how old I am."

"Definitely a teenager, maybe thirteen." Merlin muttered to himself.

"Did you know dragons eat meat?" Percival said. "But they don't cook it as Merlin do. They eat it _raw!"_

He was full of excitement, like this was the most important and interesting knowledge in the entire world.

"Nobody cares about some stupid dragons." Leon said, and rolled his eyes.

"They are not stupid! They are cool and strong and dangerous. Merlin, tell Leon that dragons aren't stupid."

Before Merlin could say anything, the silence broke by a scream from Gwaine. When Merlin turned around, he saw Arthur holding a stick over his head, while Gwaine tried to reach it.

"Give it back!" he screamed. "It is mine, I found it. Arthur, give it back!"

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the two adult men fighting over a stick like children. Percival seemed to have forgotten that he was mad at Leon, and had now started to run around, waving his arms and roaring like a dragon. Leon was sitting under a tree just sighing at the world like teenagers do. So, while the knights were busy entertaining themselves, Merlin sat down to think over what to do next. It was clear to him that this was the work of the Trickster woman. She had obviously put a spell on his friends, turning them all to children trapped in their adult bodies. The best thing to would be to go back and force her to reverse the spell. But if he did that, Arthur would kill the woman as soon as the spell was lifted, and no matter what she had done, Merlin didn't think she deserved to die. No, there was a better way to do it. He would ask the Great Dragon for help.

 **A/N: And that is the end of part three. I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading, following, favouring and reviewing. Merry Christmas (if you celebrate), happy holidays or just have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4 - An Eventful Evening

**Chapter 4 – An Eventful Evening**

The following evening was very eventful. They spent the rest of the day at the camp. It was the safest thing to do, and Merlin really didn't feel like traveling with a bunch of children. Merlin didn't even have time to think about the curse. He was too busy trying to keep the knights alive. He patiently played a father, solving conflicts, keeping an eye out so no one wandered out into the woods and giving comfort when the "younger" knights fell and hurt themselves. Merlin had just once again solved a conflict between Arthur and Gwaine over yet another stick, when a loud scream was heard. Merlin quickly turned around. All the knights were standing by the stream. All but…

"Where's Percival?!" Merlin shouted in panic as he sprung on his feet.

The knights didn't answer, instead, they pointed into the stream.

Percival was in the stream, laying on his back, screaming. The stream was very shallow, but Merlin could see that it didn't matter. Even though his face was above water, the five-year-old in Percival was convinced he was drowning. Merlin immediately jumped into the stream. The water reached him half-way up to his knees. Merlin helped the big knight to sit up. Percival was trembling.

"You're alright. I got you Percival." Merlin said softly. "I got you."

"Merlin," Percival said, a tremble in his voice.

"It's alright." Merlin said. "You're safe."

Percival looked at Merlin with big eyes. Then suddenly, a wide smile spread across his face.

"I almost drowned!" he proclaimed, and Merlin could swear there was pride in his voice.

Merlin couldn't help smirking, even though his heart was still beating rapidly.

"Yes." He said, even if that wasn't quite the truth. "Yes, you almost drowned."

Then he got serious.

"You see now that water can be very dangerous. Can you promise me that you will stay away from the stream?"

Percival nodded.

"I promise."

Then he smiled, rose out of the water and ran away. Before dinner, Percival would have managed to fall into the stream two more times.

After the first stream incident, Leon disappeared, only coming back when Merlin was about to serve the other knights dinner. It was as if he had smelled the food from miles away. He took his plate from Merlin, and went over to sit under his tree without a word. He sat there for the rest of the night, until he fell asleep, tilted against the tree. Merlin looked over at the teenager, but whatever thought that was forming in his mind, it was interrupted when someone poked him with his plate. Merlin turned around to see Arthur standing next to him, poking Merlin in the arm with his plate.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked.

The other knights, besides Leon, was sitting around them, eating their dinner.

"I like this food. Can I have some more?" Arthur asked, holding out his plate.

Merlin was just about to mention that it was exactly the same meal as the one Arthur had thrown on the ground at lunch, but he decided against it.

"Sure." He said, putting some more food into Arthur's plate.

Gwaine put down his plate on the ground.

"All done." He explained and ran over to the big branch that he had dragged there earlier in the day.

Merlin just sighed. He couldn't wait for the knights to fall asleep, so he could visit Kilgharrah and finally brake the curse. Being a father for a day was exhausting.

"Merlin."

Merlin looked up. Percival stood next to him. He held out his plate. There was still a potato and some bits of meat left.

"I'm all done." Percival said, his voice small. "I'm sorry, I can't eat more."

Merlin's heart filled with warmth.

"It's okay Percival." He said. "You ate as much as you could."

Percival smiled and started walking away. It looked like he was heading towards the stream. But before he got far, he turned around and smiled at Merlin.

"Thank you for the food." Percival smiled, before he spread his arms, roared towards the sky like a dragon and ran around in circles.

Merlin was still for a whole minute, before a huge smile spread across his face. Maybe being the father-figure had its perks.

Merlin forgot those perks as soon as it was time for the knights to go to sleep.

"Gwaine, for the last time, you can't have you tree branch by the fire. If you do, Percival won't have room, and he'll be cold."

"But someone will come take it otherwise!" Gwaine complained.

Merlin sighed.

"I promise I'll watch over it while you sleep. It'll be there when you wake up, I _promise._ "

Finally, Gwaine gave up, and put his branch away. He put his cape on the ground, lay himself down on it. Within minutes, he was asleep.

"Agh!"

Merlin automatically made a hushing sound before he saw who had made the noise. Arthur stood by the fire, his hands entangled in his cape.

"What is wrong with this cape? Why won't it come off? Merlin, come and help me!"

Merlin sighed and went over to Arthur. He reached out to help him, but then stopped himself when he thought about something.

"What do you say Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"What?"

"If you want me to help you, what do you say?"

Arthur thought about it for a second.

"Please?" he tried.

"Exactly! Remember that." Merlin said. "Now what do you say?"

"Merlin, can you help me with my cape? Please?" Arthur asked.

"What lovely manner. I do like a man who says please." Merlin teased. "Of course, I will help you."

He helped Arthur with the cape.

"Thank you." Arthur said, and Merlin smiled.

"Just my luck." Merlin muttered. "You're only bearable when you're an eight-year-old."

After what felt like forever, all the knights were finally asleep. All except one.

"Merlin! Merlin, look!"

Percival was sitting on a rock, small puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth as he breathed out. Merlin had tried to put Percival to sleep for hours, with no luck, and was now waiting for him to fall asleep by himself.

"Look Merlin, I am a dragon!" He breathed out, more smoke coming out of his mouth.

Merlin couldn't help it. He smiled.

"I see. What kind of dragon are you?"

"A white one!"

"A white one? That is a great choice. The white dragons are very strong and intelligent."

"How do you know that?" Percival asked, his eyes full of wonder.

"I read a book about them once." Merlin said with a secret smile.

Then he decided that he couldn't wait anymore for Percival to fall asleep.

"Percival, come with me. I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going on an adventure. It will be fun, I promise."

Percival flew off the stone, a big grin on his face. He looked smug.

"Just promise me you won't tell the others." Merlin said.

Percival's smile got a little smaller at that, but he nodded. He jumped off his rock and followed Merlin into the woods.

 **A/N: It's been forever, I know. But I haven't given up on this story yet. I WILL finish it. And for those of you who wonders, I'm planning on writing a chapter that takes place after the original story. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


End file.
